Under the Weather
by MikaMikaru
Summary: Haruna gets sick and doesn't tell Yoh. What will happen?


_**I do not own High School Debut...**_

A winter frost covered the ground causing it to look like a winter wonderland that was only told to you in fairytales. It seemed so unreal… and yet it was real.

In the distance you could hear the laughter of children as they played in the snow with not a care in the world. Family would huddle up in the warmth of their houses. Friends would go out for a cup of nice hot chocolate. The holidays were near and all seemed to be well as classes were ready to end for break. However along with the joy that came from the cold session, also came trouble.

There under the warm covers of her bed Haruna laid. She had caught a really bad cold. Her mother wouldn't even let her go outside because she didn't want her daughter to get worse. Even though Haruna was sick she didn't want to worry her friends, much less Yoh. She decided to just stay in bed and rest all she could to get better as soon as possible.

Haruna spent most of the morning reading manga, trying to keep her mind occupied from thinking about Yoh, and his reaction to her not being there that day. Later on in the morning she had gotten tired and fell asleep. The day was going uneventful… or so she thought…

There was a knock on her bedroom door, awaking Haruna from her present sleep. "Haruna, are you awake dear?" Her sweet mother's voice came from behind the door.

"Yes, I'm awake," she answered as she tried to ignore the sleep that threatened to draw her back to her present dream land.

"There's a boy outside who wants to see you."

Right away she shot up. _'Oh no, it must be Yoh. He came to see me.' _She quickly tried to think of a lie. "Tell him I moved away. Tell him I don't live here. Umm… just tell him I'm asleep."

"Alright dear," her mother said as she left.

Haruna heard the footsteps of her mother as she went down. She went to the window to see her mother speak to Yoh. She watched them for several seconds. As she watched them, Yoh glanced up at her window. She quickly ducked hoping he hadn't seen her. When she thought the coast was clear she picked up her head to see that Yoh was leaving. She sighed in relief. _'That was a close one.' _She thought as she curled back in bed.

Her phone began to vibrate. It was a message from Yoh. She felt a bit nervous as she opened the message.

'_**I know you're lying to me…'**_

She began to get nervous. _'He knows! He knows!' _This thought began to echo through her mind non-stop.

There was a knock on her window. As she neared the window to see what, or who it was. It was Yoh. Sitting in a tree near her window. What was Yoh doing sitting in a tree outside in this cold weather? Was he crazy… or was it love? Whatever it was she couldn't let him stay out in the cold. She quickly opened the window and let him in.

He leaped off the tree into her room, and closed the window.

"Yoh, are you crazy? What where you doing sitting in a tree in the cold weather?" She said sounding a bit angry and annoyed.

He didn't answer. He only examined her for several moments. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't going to school today?" He asked as he met her gaze.

She stood there frozen for several seconds. _'Because I didn't want to worry you…' _She thought as she looked away from him. A deep red blush began to form in her cheeks.

"It's because you didn't want me to worry isn't it? You should have told me you were not going. I couldn't concentrate in my classes at all because I kept on thinking 'What if something had happened to her!'" He said sounding a bit irritated and annoyed.

"You're right, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. I got sick with a cold, and didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to come over and get sick." She said in a low saddened voice. "Now get out and go home or you'll get sick too." She said with authority as she tried to push him out of her room.

Yoh immediately turned around and broke free from her gripe. "No." He said in a clear voice.

"Yoh! Please go home! I don't want you getting sick like me!" Haruna said. She tried to fight back the tears that where threatening to come out. She walked away from Yoh and went to lay down on her bed as she sobbed in her pillow.

It upset Yoh to see Haruna so unhappy. As she sobbed quietly in her pillow she felt a set of warm arms wrap around her. "No Haruna I wont leave you alone while you're sick…" He whispered in her ear.

"…B-but you'll get sick too…" She said as she swallowed her sobs.

"Then lets be sick together…" He whispered in her ear, as he kissed her cheek.

Wow she had no idea that Yoh cared so much. It was actually kind of nice. A silence filled the room only to be interrupted by a sneeze. Haruna turned to Yoh who was smiling. "Told you we would be sick together."

Her checks turned red as she turned around. Sleep began to return to her causing her to feel sleepy. Within moments they both were asleep in each other's warm embrace.

Maybe love did make people do crazy things…

AN: Hhiii everyone. Thanks for reading my fic. Please tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed. I look forward to hearing from you soon. Bye bye.


End file.
